


Why Didnt You Say So? || LipSoul Short Fic

by oliwons



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwons/pseuds/oliwons
Summary: Ever since Jungeun walked in on Jinsol's bathroom time, the girl hasn't let her live it down..She needs to know, is this just a playful tease or are these some sort of hidden subliminal hints left for Jungeun to decipher.Why cant she just say so?//Ongoing
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: Loonatheworld





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> "Say So" by Doja Cat was heavily listened to while writing this, lol!
> 
> This chapter is a lil short but i hope it's still enjoyable!

  


Day twenty-four of Jinsol performing the same old schtick. It wasn't like Jungeun had been counting the days or anything.. but ever since Jinsol started to tease her, the hours felt incredibly longer.

As if it was part of their daily routine, Jinsol burst into Jungeun's room, sporting whatever article of clothing she had chosen as pijamas for the night. 

This time it was a pair of cute, blue, definitely too small, pineapple shorts and a basic tee. She swore the outfits got shorter with each passing day. Jungeun wondered if one day, Jinsol would just barge in nude.. she got rid of that thought very quickly.

//

It had all started the week before, after coming back from a music video shoot. Filming in the hot Thailand sun had the girls sweating like criminals in court.

Jungeun being a tad bit behind schedule, had not chipped in to the girls bathroom arrangements. Since their dorm only had two, avoiding cat fights between twelve girls was critical.

In her tired daze, she quickly scanned the living room, it seemed like everyone had already showered and changed, so it was probably safe to assume she had the bigger shower all to herself.

Their current living courters were most definitely not 5 stars but the luxury of a large shower was something a hot Jungeun couldn't resist.

Confident and with her clean clothes in hand, the blond walked in to the bathroom, but she was greeted with something she absolutely did not expect.

"Um... occupied?" A very confused and surprised voice spoke from the slight mist of the bathroom. A stark naked Jinsol stood aside the sink, quickly reaching for a towel to hide behind.

Jungeun couldnt even begin to process what was going on, only standing and staring. Her mouth open in still shock, hand clutched to the doorknob.

"I.. uh.. um.. i- sorry i.." She blushed and fumbled with her words, struggling to come up with an excuse as to why she had suddenly walked in. Her already exhausted body, mixed with the steamy room and scenery was just formula for a brain syntax error.

"Just get out," Jinsol giggled, walking towards Jungeun, giving her a soft push out the door. "Maybe another time." She said and swiftly shut the door.

All Jungeun could do was stand outside and feel increasingly lightheaded. What the hell had just happened? The incident replaying a thousand times in her head as she trudged back to her room.

  
//

  


"Dude can't you at the very least knock?" The blonde complained, only for her words to fall on deaf ears. 

"It's my room too Lippie don't you know sharing is caring?" Jinsol laughed, inching closer to the other girls bed and laying ever so near.

Meanwhile Jungeun only kept thinking of ways she could ask their manager to let her switch rooms. Even Jiwoo's constant blabbering would've been better than all of.. whatever this was.

"Hey, personal bubble please. I will seriously file a sexual harrasment case against you." Jungeun frowned, hiding rosy cheeks behind her magazine. Those words however would prove to be her biggest mistake.

"Sexual? I dont remember coming in to fondle your bones." Jinsol laughed, suggestively wiggling her fingers in the girls direction. "I mean unless you want me to." She winked.

This small joke, had just been the last straw for Jungeun, she could take no more. Quickly she dropped her magazine and covered herself in her blanket, turning in the opposite direction. 

"H-hey.. didnt mean to offend you, im not attacking your skinny-ness or anything. You're just a lil' boney nothing bad." She trailed off, feeling slightly guilty.

Jungeun scoffed from underneath the covers, she wasnt that skinny..

She shook away her thoughts, that wasn't what was important right now. She needed to device a plan to get back at Jinsol, this insessant teasing had to stop.

Just the other day, Jinsol had spent their entire Vlive with her hand resting on Jungeuns lap, her palm burning into the latters skin. She could almost still feel it.

She wanted to know, no, she NEEDED to know if all of this was just friendly banter or if Jinsol was legitimately flirting with her. Jungeun was terrible at guessing feelings, but she knew her heart wouldnt be able to take any more of Jinsols behavior.

  


Tommorow she would seek revenge.

  


  



	2. Oh How The Turns Have Tabled..

The dorm smelled like chaos and burnt eggs, not exactly the most pleasant scent to wake up to.

Usually Jungeun was one if the first to wake up, maybe do a little cleaning around the dorm, but today she felt an ache fill her bones. Trudging and following the foul scent into the kitchen.

"Alright who's trying to give us gas poisoning this early?" Struggling next to the stove was a frantic Chaewon, Yeojin holding her tight by the waist and trying her best to pry her away from the charcoaled food.

"Chae its already burnt please LEAVE, kitchens weren't built for you!!" Shouted the youngest, causing Chaewon to finally wriggle out of the girls reach and storm out to the living room, pan and all.

Jungeun just rolled her eyes and grabbed the febreze from under the sink, "Next time remind me to buy 'peaceful home' scented spray." 

Yeojin chuckled, opening the fridge and taking charge of breakfast duties.

Today was finally their first day of rest after all their activities. Jungeun still had no idea how she'd spend it, or with who, but avoiding Jinsol for now was her top priority.

Unfortunately, it appeared the girl in question had other plans.

"Liiip.." walked in a sleepy Jinsol, hair a cute mess. "You didn't even wake me up, are you still mad?" She whined, stepping closer and making the latter freeze in place. 

"Did you leave your dirty ass extensions on her pillow again?" Interrupted Yeojin, cackling and plating breakfast. Jinsol threw her a glare, those bundles still gave her nightmares. 

  
"No.. and that was an accident okay they fell off when i woke up. Also watch your mouth short bus!" Yeojin just rolled her eyes, exiting the kitchen to go eat at the table.

Jungeun, still frozen to her spot, let out a big sigh. What was she even angry about in the first place? 

Immersed in her thoughts, the blond has failed to realize Jinsol stepping closer and closer, foreheads nearly bumping together.

"Do... you still think about me from back then?" Jinsol whispered in her soft morning voice, breathe making Jungeun's ears burn bright red. She jumped back in surprise, holding her ear.

Think about Jinsol how? Back then... was she referring to the shower incident.. so many ideas raced in Jungeun's head.

"I did a lot of dumb stuff back then so i'm really sorry about the wig stuff, im making a conscious effort to change!" She huffed, a proud expression on her face. "I promise to do better."

Jungeun could feel the blood running even faster to her face. This was exactly what couldn't stand. Why did Jinsol feel the need to rile her up so much, play with her emotions like that... Was she just oblivious or playing a romantic game of Clue.

"Personal bubble Jinsol.." she sighed, forgetting all about breakfast, leaving Jinsol to pout in the kitchen.

  
// 

  
"Okay Jungeun here's the plan. First course of attack is playing along. If she flirts, flirt harder, make HER nervous. Step two, invoke all your _tsundere*_ power, nobody can make you blush. Step th-" 

"Jungeun what the HELL is taking so long get OUT!" Sooyoung knocked furiously on the door, interrupting Jungeun's inner monologue. 

Nice hot showers helped her think, but it was also a constant reminder of what happened. She had to keep her brain entertained somehow.

"I'll be out in a minute jeeze!" She shouted, turning the water off and stepping out. The plan she had deviced seemed pretty flawless in theory, but Jinsol was unpredictable, Jungeun wondered what went on in that head if hers. Most likely brain damage from all the hair dyeing.

"Lip seriously hurry, are you waiting for me to step in and carry you out?" A familiar voice and chuckle spoke from the other side of the door. Jungeun took a deep breath, her plan started now.

"Actually yeah, I'm waiting for you to come dry me off Jinsol." The blond praised herself for getting that sentence out without stuttering, hoping she'd at least sounded convincing. 

The silence felt pressing but also like a small accomplishment, Jungeun could already see Jinsol's surprised face from behind the door.

She finished dressing up and stepped out of the bathroom, a little spring in her step.

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize im no good at writing long chapters 😅  
> Might edit or add some bits later..  
> But anyways 👀  
> I wonder how Lip's plans will turn out  
> And is Jinsol as oblivious as we think?
> 
> *Tsundere is an anime trope of a character being seemingly mean or uninterested but deep down very sweet and loving.
> 
> Pls point out my spelling mistakes :'c


End file.
